Why Dose the Cute Vampire Be The One We're After?
by Niricko
Summary: Bakura is the head vampire and wants to rule over the world. A resistance is held up by the vampire hunters, Seto leads them. What happens when Seto falls for Bakura? Or did he always love him? SetoBakura AU Vampire Violence (On Hold)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dun own YGO!  
  
A/N: me no usually use Bakura as main character. but right now, me feel like it. A.U.  
  
Me + Ann Rice Vampire Chronicles + thinking YGO yaoi = This Bakura/Seto fic. ......`` It might form into a Bakura X Seto and later on Bakura/Seto. well Yaoi fans, Read on!  
  
Chap 1  
The Brunette  
  
The hunt. The thirst draws you straight into action. Dry mouth, adrenalin rush, slight blurred vision, and of course, the hunger for fresh new blood. It is the feeling of something pulling on your heart and your veins and an aching stomach to be filled.  
Searching for a prey to feed upon from a high building makes me hunger even more than I need to. Breathing in a scent of a healthy teenager, looking in his direction.  
I jump down and land softly on the hard pavement without a sound. I can feel the teen coming, I can smell his scent and it is strong. I jog towards him as mortally as possible as I can. I look behind me to act as if something follows me. I "accidentally" 'crash' into the taller teen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is not even a page!! Yet it's a chapter. I've seen shorter. that's scary. next chapter is at least a page. with the disclaimer and thing at end. Until next chapter or fic C YA!  
-Niricko^.^ 


	2. Youre Mine

Disclaimer: Look!!!!!!!!! It's another chapter! No! It's more writing! No!!! It's the disclaimer flying to the previous chapter on superman's back!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: You see what happens when disclaimers get to my head??? You SEE? It's CRAZY!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
You're Mine  
  
"Watch it boy!" The Brunette pushed the Albino who 'crashed' into him. "I'm Sorry" The albino says grinning inside. "You know your not supposed to be out past sun set! The warnings are all over the town!" The brunette says gripping his suitcase and covering something more with his trench coat. "I know," the Albino says stepping closer to the brunette, "but I had to find someone to protect me! I'm being hunted" The brunette raises and eyebrow and bends down a bit to hear the albino's words. "You sure?" The smaller boy nods. The teen drops the suitcase and pulls out a long sword, which was the thing he was hiding in his coat. The teen looks at the albino. "Nothing is coming." "Look! IT'S THERE!!" the albino points to the street. He clutches onto the brunette and presses his body against him. The teen tenses scanning the horizon. 'Such a stupid hunter!' the vampire albino grips the brunette's coat and pretends to be scared and innocent. 'Comes out in the night and dose not know who is what!' "I, I, I, think it's gone for the moment. You think it's a vampire?" the albino shudders. "Hunting for innocents at night is what vampires do" the albino leans his head into the brunette's neck and opens his mouth. "Not only innocents." The albino's vampire teeth sink into the hunter's artery vein. "Gah!" the brunette's sword slips out of his hand an falls to the floor. He is instantly stunned of the tingling sensation throughout his body. The hunter's eyes grow big and his breath is cutting short. Vampire-fear has the hold on him.  
The vampire closes his eyes of the sensation of the fresh blood coursing from the brunette's body into his own. His eyes snap back open and take his teeth out of the hunter's neck. The soft sound of shoes on concrete, and the smell of other hunters are coming closer. The vampire smiles and licks the wound on the stunned brunette's neck. "You're mine for the taking, CEO" The vampire lets the hunter fall to the ground. "You'll live." The vampire jumps up on the closest building and vanishes. His ears hear a boy's cry miles away. "SETO!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WHAA!!!! THE SHORTNESS OF IT ALL!!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Suspense! Don't ya just hate it? ^-^ Until next chapter or fic C YA! -Niricko^.^ 


	3. Hospital Anyone?

Disclaimer:................................................................. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................... (Insert writing where '.' is) see chapter 2 then 1 for the disclaimer please. it will be much more helpful than all these dots.... E.T.C. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
Hospital Anyone?  
  
I open my eyes to realize I'm not in my home, nor in the street. I blink at the blinding lights overhead as my vision clears. "Are you alright, big brother?" I look to my side where the voice came from. I smile. "Just fine, lightheaded, but fine" "You were hard headed last night!" he smiles, "Now look where you are!" The smell of the hospital winds by my nose and the anti-bacterial spray in the air. " You know, I think Motto was right." I sigh, "Stupid vampires." "I don't think you can damn vampires more than they already are" I look towards the door, and a tall blond haired boy walks towards me. "Stop being a smart ass, Katsuya" I say sitting up. "I just came to give you some medicine" "I don't need any, I'm in a hospital" I glare at him. "Fine, I guess you don't want any of Shizuka's famous remedy soup!" At the sound of 'Shizuka's famous soup' I widened my eyes. "Hey!" I yell, "Get back over here! I don't want any black, white and gray hospital mush they call food!" The blond teen turns to face me, and smiles. "You're lucky Mokuba found you" I look to my side again and notice that my little brother has fallen asleep. "He stayed awake watching over you, says the nurse." Katsuya places the soup on the table next to me. He walks to the door and says to me "Get better soon! We'll need more bait!" I growl at the comment and grab the thermos and open it. The aroma of fresh spices and thick broth covers the hospital smell. I smile and drink up the soup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________---------------------~~~~~~~______________----- ----  
  
Still short. I make you read this in a minute or two. ^-^ MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER THE SHORTNESS!!! MOUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAAHAHA!!!!! (I can see there are too many A's.oh well.) I can't keep a promise that there will be longer chapters though. I hope there will be. I think there will be. maybe there will be. Well until next chapter or fic C YA!  
-Niricko^.^ 


	4. Fight

Disclaimer: . -.-' no. Here.. Gone. disappeared.. Vanished. first. chapter? Maybe IT goes there. Think IT did.. Go see if IT went there.('IT' referring as the disclaimer)  
  
A/N: just want to know. how do you spell Serenity's Jap name? If it's misspelled, TELL MEH!!! I'll change it ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'Ahhhh.. The cool night breeze of Domino city' the vampire thinks as he over looks the city breathing in the scent of only a few of those who dare to venture the night. 'Foolish hunters, they try to catch us, but they end up getting bitten' he grins reminding himself of the brunette who he had dank the night before. A new feeling had arisen from the blood he had drunk.  
  
"Come my children," he says to his fledgling vampires who wait eagerly to drink, "we search for mortals, tonight, as a group." The other vampires grin. They know what he means by 'hunting as a group.' Time to kill another hunter.  
  
***  
  
"DIE!" Jou yells cutting a vampire head off and lighting its clothes on fire. "One down, twenty five to go." he notes down a kill in a small record book.  
  
"Wow Jou, you're fired up tonight!" Shuzuka compliments the blond watching the vampire's ashes rise in the air and scatter.  
  
"Heh, at least I didn't get bitten!" He shrugs as Seto shoots a glare his way  
  
"Shut up, blond dog." Seto mumbles walking ahead of Jou, Shuzuka and Anzu. Jou takes offence.  
  
"Hey! A vamp don't come past my eyes without me knowing it!" Seto stops walking and turns his head slowly towards the blonde teen that is now snarling.  
  
"And the puppy missed one!" Jou, confused, turns around. So dose his sister and Anzu. They end up facing five hungry vampires.  
  
"I think that vamp got to your brain, Kaiba. There are five!" Jou positions himself for attack  
  
Four of the vampires step out of the shadows as one stays and commands them to stand ready. Tow girls and boys are in the lamplight as one boy stays in the shadows.  
  
"FIGHT!" the shadowed vampire calls pointing at the hunters.  
  
'Is that the one who bit me?' Seto asks himself as he fends off a small dagger that dents his sword. Anzu pulled her trigger on her crossbow. A blade like bolt cuts an arm off of the one who attacked Seto. She turns around and kicks one vampire in the face.  
  
"FIGHT SETO!" Shuzuka yells as she pulls the trigger for her smaller version of the flamethrower {*} and sets two of the vampires on fire. Jou cuts the heads off the flaming vampires. The bodies float into the air and blow up. The armless vampire claws at Seto's face and four scratches appear across his face. Too fast for him. The last vampire in the light jumps onto Anzu and bites a chunk of flesh away. Paralysis spreads through the hunter's body and she lets go of her weapon. She is unnoticed by the other occupied hunters Seto's face smears with his own blood and pain starts to course through his body. He plummets his sword into the vampire's chest through where it's black heart is. The vampire grins and pushes the sword deeper. Jou and Shuzuka's close ranged weapon, the sythe, attack the vampire in the shadows. The vampire grins and claws at Shuzuka's back, soaking it in blood. "Shuzuka!" Her brother calls wide eyed. The vampire on Anzu starts to lick on the open bleeding wound but instantly stops and looks up. A message has been received through telepathy. It nods to a figure above and slings the paralyzed and bleeding Anzu over his shoulder. Seto clutching onto his sword trying to pull it out, realize he had made a mistake. Vampires have no pain against steel. The vampire punches Seto in the stomach, making Seto cough up blood and stagger backwards three steps. He looks at his fellow hunters and sees Anzu getting put on a vampire's shoulder. The vampire picks up his arm and places it back on its socket. Jou rushed to his sister's aid. Shuzuka winces, but is ready to fight. "I'm alright. Let's kill this thing!" Jou and his sister lure the thing in the light to see it better. Seto rushes at the vampire and takes the hilt of his sword. He pushes the blade right. The vampire's eyes grow big as his ribcage is shattered and cut off from his body. Seto turns and throws his sword at the ready-to-jump Vampire with Anzu, and the sword cuts his lower leg off. He lights the vampire at his feet on fire and runs towards the legless vampire who is raged. Shuzuka and Jou have the vampire in the light. It has short black hair and green eyes. One earring. A bandana.  
  
"Otogi?" Shuzuka blinks  
  
"Boo." He rushes toward them and knocks the blond into a building knocking him out. He grabs Shuzuka and sinks his teeth into her main blood stream. She drops her weapons and becomes limp and helpless. Otogi stops and takes the teen in his arms and looks at the his vampire 'friend'  
Seto jumps into the air and kicks the vampire's head. It falls to the ground. Seto catches Anzu and puts her on the ground. He gathers his sword and cuts the vampire's head off and sets it on fire. He looks towards the black haired vampire. Otogi grins and vanishes with Shuzuka in his arms.  
Seto, sure that the vampires' ashes are scattered and none are left, kneels to the ground and falls blood falls into his eyes and he tries to wipe it away, but it keeps on coming.  
  
"Awww." Comes a voice, a red blur to Seto.  
  
"Shut up, Jou" he instantly blames the comment on the blond.  
  
"Poor Seto Kaiba." the figure kneels down beside the brunette.  
  
'WAIT! This isn't Jounouchi! That voice!'  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Watch it boy!" The Brunette pushed the Albino who 'crashed' into him. "I'm Sorry"  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
".Doesn't remember, or can't see" The albino teen whispers into Seto's ear  
  
"No, get away!" Seto wants to hit the figure, but his limbs seem to be pushed down by a strong force. Seto closes his eyes and winces as a cold hand brushes a cut on his face.  
  
"Your weak, too much blood loss, but enough for me to drink" The albino licks the blood from one of Seto's horizontal face cuts. Seto coughs and blood comes up and pours down his chin. The vampire licks the blood from around Seto's mouth and chin. The mortal gasps for breath as he finally feels the pain in his ribs.  
  
"Your tired, I can feel it." The albino sits in Seto's lap and starts to finish licking up the blood from his face.  
  
"I. will. *cough*" more blood starts to ooze from Seto's mouth, but the vampire covers Seto's mouth with his own. Seto's eyes widen to look right into the eyes of the vampire.  
  
'Bakura!' Is what he thought of, the legendary vampire. Once a tomb robber, now the longest living vampire, undead. He now remembers the old book he had read. Another cough came bringing more blood for the albino to kiss. The one vampire to kill. You kill him, you destroy the vampire mind, all vampire minds. Mindless, soulless, dumb undead zombies that'll kill themselves by walking into the daylight of the sun. You kill the oldest vampire, you'll kill them all.  
Bakura stopped and looked at the other brunette. He stands up and walks to her picking her up by the shoulders. Her heart racing at an alarming speed puts her beside Seto and walks to the blond.  
  
"What are you doing?" Are the only words that come out of Seto's mouth. The vampire smiles and places the blond beside the brunette. He licks the blonde's arm where a long cut had appeared and bled.  
  
"Placing." the vampire tells Seto. The vampire takes Seto's arm and rips off the coat sleeve. Seto's eyes widen as the vampire makes a symbol on his arm. The symbol mostly looking like a drop, but the scar will always be red. The Red Drop of Blood. Bakura's sing. No one is allowed to touch this hunter, feeding wise.  
The force on Seto's body lifted when Bakura left. Te sun started to rise.  
  
"JOUNOUCHI! ANZU! SHUZUKA! SETO!" Came a female's voice, followed by another, but male, saying the same thing.  
  
"OVER HERE!" Seto calls tiredly. "MOTTO! OVER HERE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````_______________------------------- ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{*} --- Niricko: *puts her thumbs up* ^__________^  
  
Well how about that for a chapter, eh? On my page counter thingire it says 4!!! YAY!!!! ^-^ *thumbs up* I know I can do better. but. I like to piss you pplz off by keeping it short... but then again.. I make you mad and you give me flames.. and ya.. I prefer to keep you pplz happy. Sorry for shorter chapters later on! Until next chapter or fic! C YA! -Niricko^.^ 


	5. Searching

Disclaimer: *YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWN! * Chappie-*YAAAAAWN* One has the disclaimer. *YAAAWN! *  
  
A/N: I went to bed at 12:01 after I posted the previous chapter last night... I know.. It was longer than the last chappies.. The thing didn't post right either. Nor did the other chappies. that sucks. I plan on fixing it, but don't get your hopes up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 05  
Searching  
  
I stand up in my 'home', (if you call an underground, abandoned, train station, a home) and watch my fellow vampires walk to their coffins for the day. Poor them can't stand the heat of the sun. I smile to myself and turn to the exiting tunnel. I grin inside thinking back at the moment when our captured hunter noticed one of our newest recruits.  
  
Otogi was once with the hunters, but I had decided to turn him for his knowledge. I walk to the end of the long tunnel (but just a short walk for us vampires) and shade my sore eyes from the blinding sun. I, the only vampire, am immune to the sun, so I can hunt, day or night. But I prefer the night as the hunt. But this sunny day, it seems good for a kill.  
  
I walk into the town of Domino wearing tight gothic clothing; I look at each shop for something I want. But he is not here. I feel it. But he is not in this section of the town. I head towards the other section, closing in on my target. I look up a building and grin. I walk in and can smell many of the hunters here, probably visiting those we crushed the night before.  
  
Sorrow. I can feel it coming form the one I hunger for. "Excuse me Miss" I say to the secretary, "Where can I find the three occupied rooms of, Seto Kaiba, Jounouchi Katsuya and Anzu Mizaki?"  
  
"And who might you be?" The secretary says not looking up from her desk.  
  
"I am a fellow hunter, I would like to visit him" The female looks up at me and starts to tap onto her key bored, then at her screen.  
  
"Alright, Hiroto Honda, you may see them in the room HUN001 for Seto Kaiba, HUN003 for Jounouchi Katsuya, and HUN005 for Anzu Mizaki" the secretary smiled at me and pointed in the direction of the HUN(ters) room. My figure projection works perfectly. I round the corner of the HUN wing and enter the least occupied room, Seto Kaiba's room. I think they'll visit him last, considering he's a cold-hearted S.O.B. From Jounouchi's point of view. Looking as myself to mortal eyes, I sit next to the brunette's brother, Mokuba, and watch them sleep.  
  
Seto starts to stir and turns my way. He slowly opens his eyes. He spots me and his eyes widen and his heart quickens.  
  
"How the hell-?" He speaks as I lean on my propped elbow.  
  
"-Did I get pasts those foolish mortals? You see, I can turn into anybody I've bitten, like your fellow hunter, Hiroto Honda. Guess he's a hard sleeper. Might just still be sleeping of a bit of unconsciousness."  
  
"I don't care about that stupid brute anyway, what do you want!" He says to me with a cold sting in his voice  
  
"Oh, not much." I glace over to his little brother ".he's cute when he sleeps" A thought seems to have passed by Seto's mind by now, why I've come here.  
  
"NO! GET OUT!" Seto sits up and tries to stand on the floor to attack me but his legs collapse beneath him. I stand up and crouch beside the brunette and stroke his cheek.  
  
"Now you see, what I've come for?" Seto swats my hand away from his face and punches me with his other. I look at his had that has connected with my stomach and grin. I stand up and walk to Mokuba. Seto holding his hand he tries to get up and succeeds.  
  
"Get away from my brother!" He yells as I pick Mokuba up and put him on my shoulders. I grin.  
  
"He's coming with me, Seto, weather you like it or not" I skillfully jump over his bed and make the window open with my mind. Seto rips off the needles in him and rushes towards me. I jump out the window and speed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Okay sorry about the shortness of it all, but if I continue, it won't go well in this chapter.  
-Niricko^.^ 


	6. Prisoners

Disclaimer: First chappie has the next disclaimer and this one too. of course, if you go to the next chappie, it will end up saying the same thing! BLEH!!!!  
  
A/N: O.O..O.o.o.O.........V.V...^.^..^-^..^_^.. *gets bashed over the head by angry readers because of the shortness of my chapters* @.@''' gomen nasai.. Me a big niwatori.. Mmmmm chicken. *drools* *gets bashed over the head by angry readers again for not continuing the story right now* @.@'''' ALL RIGHT!!!! I'll get on with it. Dose anybody know Mokuba's Jap name? If you do, can you tell me plz?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 06  
Prisoners  
  
Seto rushes at Bakura, but before he was able to swing at the vampire, it was gone. Seto stands there as a nurse come into the room. "What were you yelling about? And why are you out of bed!"  
  
"He took Mokuba" Seto slammed his fist on the ledge of the open window.  
  
"What?" The nurse was confused. Yugi, Mai, Yami and Ishizu enter the room. Seto turns and looks at his hunter friends and sits onto the bed.  
  
"Bakura took Mokuba." A look of shock crosses their faces.  
  
"I don't care who took who right now, only thing I know is that if this hunter doesn't get back on the medicine, he'll pass out and that wont be good!" the nurse says matter-of-factly. Seto lies back down and puts the covers back on himself.  
  
"Hook me back up nurse."  
  
***  
  
Bakura, being ever so quick, swift and silent with his vampiric moves, he doesn't wake the young boy up. By the time he reaches the tunnel to their hideout (the vampires'), it's lunchtime.  
  
The new and fresh young blood smell aroused some vampires to come out of their dark rooms and enter the poorly lit main room. They look upon their leader with curiosity. What is he doing with an eight-year-old boy? Some were hungry but they all got a telepathic message NOT to drink from this prisoner.  
  
"Shuzuka, take Mokuba and don't wake him. Put him in a chamber room where he can wake up thinking he's in his room" Bakura says to their newly made vampire hunter, Shuzuka.  
  
"What will you do with him Bakura?" she asks  
  
"I'll use him to turn his brother" Bakura grins  
  
"Why do you need Seto Kaiba?" Otogi asks approaching Bakura  
  
"Because, he is one of the hunters best fighters, and for my own needs." He mumbles the last part to himself, "Now leave me alone and go back to your sleep!" he shouts to all the vampires.  
  
***  
  
"So the legendary Bakura had. Kissed you?" the hunters were all gathered in a room in the Kaiba mansion {*}, "not just for the blood that was spurting out of your mouth, right?" Anzu asks. Seto nods slowly.  
  
"But why would he take Mokuba?" Yugi poses a question that no one can answer.  
  
"He was right there, we could have stopped him!" Yugi mumbles  
  
"The worst thing is, we didn't sense him" Yami sighs  
  
"I say we go search for little Mokuba and get him back!" Honda says loudly and stands up.  
  
"But how do we find him?" Seto asks the brunette dully.  
  
"Eh, good point" Honda sits back down and joins the rest of the group to think.  
  
"I hope Bakura doesn't turn Mokuba into everything he hates."  
  
"What made you become a hunter, Seto?" Mai asks the brunette deep in thought of his little brother.  
  
"Ever since Bakura was a vampire, every generation of my family was a hunter." Seto sighed, "We were the people to go to when a vampire was in town. My family was the defenders against them. It was and still is our job." They all look at him a raise their eyebrows.  
  
"I just joined because I wanted to kick some vampire ass!" Jou says standing up, "Now, they took my sister and it's personal! I'm lookin' for her! Who's with me?"  
  
"I'll help you look," Honda stands up.  
  
"Me too!" Anzu stands  
  
"So will I" Mai stands. Everyone else looks at them as they walk out the door carrying their weapons.  
  
"We, need a plan." Seto mumbles.  
  
***  
  
Shuzuka places Mokuba on a soft bed in a far off room in the station, the place just for 'visitors'. The boy stirs and rolls over to face Shuzuka.  
  
"Shuzuka!" Mokuba calls and sits up happily to see a friend.  
  
"Hi Mokuba! Wow, you slept a long time! Are you hungry?" Certainly the mind trick was on the little boy. All he sees is Shuzuka (not as a vampire), in his room with him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mokuba asks very confused  
  
"Well, you slept for such a long time while you were next to Seto in the hospital, that you skipped lunch and it's supper time now."  
  
"Really?" His stomach start to growl in hunger for something to munch on. "Yeah, I do feel kind of hungry, Can we order a pizza?" Shuzuka laughs,  
  
"I thought you would want one, so I ordered your favorite, pepperoni and cheese." She hands him a medium size pizza and smiles.  
  
"Where's Seto?" Mokuba bites into a slice of pizza  
  
"He's out in a meeting, he asked me to watch you"  
  
"But isn't it your turn tonight to go hunt vampires?"  
  
"Mai said she'd do that for me tonight, now eat your pizza, you want something to drink with that?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
{*} Hunters heal fast. They have healing chemicals in them. Another reason why Ishizu, Mai, and Anzu are healers and visited those in the hospital.  
  
WAAAAAAAA!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!! REALLY REALLY EXTREMELY SORRY!!!!!!!!! I ran out of ideas to squeeze in this chappie. for if I continued it would not go well and would turn out to be crap that comes out of my head and has no relative stuffing to the story.  
  
Alexandra, I'm curious, what DID you do to Bakura's hair anyways? I wanna know! And what will you do to lower back length, jet-black hair that has purple tips? Hmmm?  
  
Anyways, Until next chapter or fic, C YA! -Niricko^.^ 


	7. Bakura's plan

Disclaimer: BLOOGAH!!!!! LkhF:HDFdshf;ifiuGIFIugfugfJjJjhjdfggDFAlfyifsdljfUYLYfUFUAULafgJLFDIAC;Jgys aljcbaSCGchapter one has a disclaimerasxakcgsyavVOHFCLKShvYVBWEhi... did I spell anything in that???... Lets see... I spelt GIF.ulyfufualul?? Fufu. a dog's name.. Lul is missing an 'L'. DIAC! OMG! That's the last four letters in my town's name!!! O.o. oh and there's a 'chapter one has a disclaimer' in there too! Cool! ^__^  
  
A/N: okay, this chapter WILL be LONG! YAY!^__^ hopefully longer than my '4 page' chapter.  
  
Ewwww. I think my dust collection on my keyboard it attaching to my fingers. .;  
  
Mmmmmmmmm.. Chicken chow main + Fried rice + lemon chicken = Niricko: *drool drool.* ^____________________^ yummy supper..  
  
Legend:  
  
~***~ = Switch P.O.V. between Bakura and Seto  
  
A SPECIAL 2 FOR 1 POST UP!!!! This is a rare chance to read 2 chapters in 1. FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY!! (*said fast* Only this chapter will apply. unless said so in the future)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Chapter 07  
Bakura's Plan  
Seto's Reaction  
  
I roam the hunter's side of the city this night, just for the fun of knowing there are hunters that can't detect my aura. I grin to myself as I feel a lone hunter walking the streets, probably just getting off his shift at this six AM hour. I skillfully hide in the shadows of a nearby building.  
  
He stops in front of me and looks down at the ground. Or is it his shoe? I don't care; I'll use him as cover. I grin at my plan and before the teenager bends down I jump on him and attack his throat. As he gets paralyzed, I gain his knowledge. His name: Kure, his age: 17, Martial Status: single, Eye color: golden brown, skin texture, DNA, hair, power, skill, posture, his thoughts, his mind. But the best thing I get out of him, his image.  
  
I stop drinking his blood and put the dead teen on my shoulders. I jump onto the building closest to me and jump until I'm out of the city. I dig a great big hole and throw his body in it. I blur back into the city and look for the one who is mine.  
  
As the day passes, I pretend to be this Kure and I'm quite the convincing vampire. The night, finally. Seto Kaiba has a party tonight for a get together for all the hunters in the city, Kure should go.  
  
I walk into the mansion as Kure. No hunter can sense I'm a vampire or can feel my aura. That's good. I walk around looking for the host of this 'party'. He's in his room, so I walk to the stairs to go up.  
  
"KURE!" I hear a voice call the dead hunter's name. I turn still pretending to be this hunter.  
  
"Yugi, how are you this evening?" I ask him smiling like Kure would have done.  
  
"I'm great, but have you seen Mai or Anzu or Jounouchi or Honda?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry"  
  
"Yeah, I guess there still hunting for Mokuba and Shuzuka. Thanks anyway" The most innocent of the hunter's turns around and starts to walk away. I use my vampire speed to go up the stairs unnoticed, and in front of Seto's room. Even if he yelled, no one would hear his voice from here. Maybe a vampire's, but not a hunter's ears.  
  
I open the doors looking like the vampire I am. The oldest one, the strongest, and the most handsome I say. Seto turns around and stares wide eyed at me. I close the doors behind me and lock them with my mind, still looking at Seto. I grin.  
  
"What the fuck? How the hell did you get in here?" He takes a dagger at his side and readies himself.  
  
"I managed to get by" I grin advancing slowly on him. I lick my lips in hunger. "I haven't hungered for someone like this for my whole life" I watch his eyes come cold and he tenses. Him being shirtless, as he tenses, he makes his muscles be outlined and shown to me.  
  
"I'll kill you, you now that." He says to me stepping forward clutching his dagger.  
  
"Not as long as I hold your brother prisoner," I grin evilly an continue, "plus, you gave me something back two nights ago."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"When I drank from your mouth, you ended up kissing me back, Seto Kaiba. I know what you think of me. I have your thoughts!" he glares at me shaking his head.  
  
"No, you have no clue what I think of you, you b-" He gets cut off as I pin him to the wall in a flash and bite into his neck. His hand loosens and drops the dagger. Numbness spreads through his body, as I can feel it. I stop drinking and lick the wound and start to lick his neck. His breath quickens as I lick all the way to his mouth {*} and stop to look at the vampire fear in his distant looking eyes. I kiss the brunette harshly, scarping his lips with my fangs, making blood flow slowly, and coating his tender lips. I stop and look him straight in the eyes that were focusing back to reality.  
  
"Ever since you were a child and heard my story about wanting to rule the world and have mortals crave for life at my feet, you wanted to meet me. Years later, when you were 16 {**}, your grandfather had shown you a book of your great grandfather's. It had a picture of me in it, of what he had drawn and inked, you knew you wanted me. You have had me in your mind ever since that day.  
  
"That night when I first bit into you, I knew you were the hunter I was waiting for all my life. The one who would be with me, the one who would help me achieve the role I wish to carry out." I kiss his blood-covered lips. "I searched for you that night, I knew I would find you, and I did. Why you did not notice it was the eldest vampire was that the image was never brought up in your mind until the second time I bit you. I reminded you of whom I was. I told you." He was now fully back to reality and has heard what I said.  
  
"You, want, me" I trace his healed face wound with my finger that traced his lower lip. There! Right there! Hunger in his eyes, hunger for freedom from his heritage. He leans towards me and.  
  
"HEY SETO!" a voice is heard beyond the door. I turn and look at the door, then at the brunette in my arms. I grin. I have completely put him in trance. I kiss him one more time, taking the remainder of the blood off of his lips and push off of him.  
  
"YOU IN HERE!?" Seto looks at the door and calls back to the person behind it, the trance, gone in his eyes. I run to the window and open it.  
  
"See you Seto" I whisper to him. I leap down onto his lawn and speed out of sight.  
  
~***~  
  
"YOU IN HERE!?" I snap back to reality and call back to Yami who is knocking on the door.  
  
"Yeah! I'm just finishing getting dressed. DON'T come in!" I turn to see my window open and Bakura gone. I look out my window and he has already left the premises. I put on a navy blue turtleneck to hide my newly made bite. I felt something. he is saying the truth. I AM attracted to him. I sigh and open my room door.  
  
"You alright?" The tri colored haired teen asks me. I look at him and ask  
  
"Do I look alright?" He raised an eyebrow and shrugged  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but we were just going to start until we noticed you were gone, so, come on!" Yami starts to walk away, and then looks at me.  
  
"He came again, didn't he?"  
  
"The meeting starting, let's go!" I leave him there and walk to the main hall where my fellow hunters and huntresses are. I didn't stay long enough to see his reaction, but I hear his footsteps follow me.  
  
~***~  
  
"How's our guest?" I ask Shuzuka  
  
"Sleeping, full, and happy. But what will we do with him?" she asks  
  
"First, you go catch something to drink, then I'll tell you what I'll do with him." I grin and walk to Moukuba's room and look through a hole in the wall to see that the boy is just how Shuzuka said he was. Sleeping. That's how I want him to be. It's going to be a long night.  
  
Shuzuka comes back some minutes after I obtain a special remedy for enhancing sleep.  
  
"Sleep potion, right?" She knows what I tend to do. Lure all the hunters in one spot and surround them with double their number. Or triple.  
  
"All we need to do is just kill those who are out of Seto Kaiba's mansion, and we've got ourselves all the hunters in this area. We pick out one hunter at a time, offer them, forcibly, eternal death, if they accept, keep them; of they don't discard of them. So spread the word to all our vampires!"  
  
  
  
"HUNTERS!" I call from the top of the stairs, "Tonight, we are here to discuss the vampires. They have taken MY brother Mokuba and one of our good hunters, Shuzuka. They also recruited Otogi. You see him, kill him. Be very cautious when you do see Shuzuka, for she might have turned to one of them.  
  
"This night, we have some plans to arrange. A plan to search and find the vampire hideout, a search that only a few can go to, and those few must be the best of us. Of course you know that some hunters are not here-"  
  
"VAMPIRES HAVE TURNED THE LINE OF HUNTERS AROUND THIS AREA, AND ARE CLOSING IN FAST WITH OUR OWN AGAINST US!" A hunter rushes through the door yelling. All the hunters in the hall pull out their weapons. They look around and grow quiet. I look around and can hear the faint sound of our breathing. My eyes lock on hunter at the door. He falls to the ground, as a bloody hole appears where his heart was. The hunter's body lurched and blew up into flames and rose to the sky. Behind the blown up hunter, is a vampire holding the heart.  
  
"He refused, so he dies" the vampire squished the heart and blood spurted out of it and into the vampire's mouth. More vampires are behind the one with the heart and stand next to it. I look on the other side of the hall and more vampires appear in the doorways. I look behind me and there he is, with Otogi and Shuzuka holding my brother, my eyes widen to see him. Is he. alive?  
  
"Seto, I thought you were the hunters' leader. Try to throw a party without us vampires?" the albino grins.  
  
"Bakura." I growl, narrowing my eyes. I hear a few of the hunters in the hall scream and some sword clashes that a fight has started to take place.  
  
"I've decided we need to talk," Bakura grins, "I noticed you want your brother back, so I didn't touch him. I would like to make a trade." I shifted as I stood there; I knew he senses me being uncomfortable in this situation. I glare at Otogi.  
  
"Is he necessary?" I ask  
  
"No, just here incase any of your hunters decide to climb the stairs."  
  
"Too late," Otogi turns to his right and jumps on the stairs cutting off some hunters. He snarls and glares into their eyes. The hunters' weapons fall to the floor and they become hypnotized. Other vampires come and take the defenseless hunters away.  
  
"Stay there" Bakura calls to Otogi then looks at me. "Now, about our trade?"  
  
"For what?" I glare at him, but my eyes stray away from his to avoid the hypnotism of the darkness. I look at my brother, sleeping in a vampire's arms.  
  
"Your brother's life, for yours" Bakura says smoothly. I look at him.  
  
"Why do-" he cuts me off.  
  
"You know why" he smiles. I hear his voice in my head '.I knew you were the hunter I was waiting for all my life. the one who would help me achieve the role I wish to carry out.' I do not know what that means, but I know I have to protect Mokuba. He is the key of our heritage. He has to stay mortal.  
  
"Alright, take me instead of Mokuba" Bakura waves his hand over my sleeping brother. Shuzuka places him on the ground, feet first.  
  
"SETO!" Mokuba cries and runs to me. I kneel down to hug him. "Shuzuka said I'd see you today!" Mokuba hugs me burying his face in my shoulder. I smile. I pick up my brother, him still having his arms around my neck.  
  
Something's wrong. I stop smiling. Mokuba is cold and Shuzuka and Bakura are smiling. A pain comes into my neck and my eyes widen. "Fuck you. Bakura." I fall to my knees with my little brother drinking my blood. through MY shirt!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was that longer than usual?? Yes it was! 5 PAGES WITOUT THE DISCALIMER, A/N AND THIS AT THE END!!!!! YAY!!!! ^-^  
  
Until next chapter or fic! C YA! -Niricko^.^  
  
*Angry readers are ready to hit Niricko over the head with a frying pan (or mallet or baseball bat or any other weapon not mentioned here)*  
  
Niricko: *is about to get hit and says really fast* Sorryfornotwritingmoreforthischapterorhavingmorechapterstypedforthisstorydur ingthetimeicouldnotpost! BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE!!!  
  
*The angry readers stop before hitting Niricko's head*: wha?  
  
Niricko: Sorry for not writing more for this chapter or having more chapters typed for this story during the time I could not post! BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE!!!  
  
One of the readers: *mumbles* this better be good.  
  
Niricko: *On her knees. * You see, since my mom was diagnosed with having a cancerous tumor in her lower intestine, had the operation, and is now getting chemotherapy for making sure the cancer is gone. She has been sick, feeling very crappy and all that side effects of doing the chemo, I am the one who ends up taking care of her. Unlike my brother, who goes out and hangs with his friends and has fun, I end up staying home making food, cleaning, giving my mom extra hugs and kisses, giving her headache medicine, and warming up that 'magic sac' for her neck that hurts. Through my 'break' I type fics (this one mostly) to relive some stress. So right now, I'm telling you that I may not post as much as I would usually post. This will be harder for me than it is for you. So, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME BECAUSE I DID NOT WRITE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS! HIT ME BECAUSE IT'S SHORT!!!! Or most of all, DON'T HIT ME AT ALL!!  
  
Bakura: *pushes Niricko out of the way* Now readers, you have choices, one: Hit Niricko over the head just for the fun of hitting Niricko, two: Hit Niricko because of her excuse and shortness of her fic, three: Hit Niricko over the head for saying her excuse, four: Hit Niricko over the head for the shortness of her fic, or five: wait... there is no five..  
  
Niricko: HEY!!!! *Punches Bakura upside the head* Number five: DON'T HIT Niricko AT ALL!!  
  
Bakura: *half dazed* six: for hitting me! @. @'  
  
Niricko: *glares at Bakura* that's not an option Bakura. I CAN change the ending of the fic to-  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOO!!! *Blocks Niricko's mouth* don't spoil it for the readers! And PLEASE don't change the way it ends. It'll mess up your whole fic!  
  
Niricko: I AM still debating on who should do what and what will happen.  
  
Bakura: *dose Ryou's puppy dog eyes*  
  
Niricko: THAT doesn't help you! OR ANYONE!!! 'Cause my little half sister can do those eyes, with my adopted little cousin and it doesn't work!  
  
Bakura: O.o they can do Ryou's puppy dog eyes?  
  
Niricko: *nods* and I'm immune to them!  
  
Bakura: fuck.  
  
~End!~  
  
Bakura: VOTE ALREADY!!! One: Hit Niricko over the head just for the fun of hitting Niricko, two: Hit Niricko because of her excuse and shortness of her fic, three: Hit Niricko over the head for saying her excuse, four: Hit Niricko over the head for the shortness of her fic, or five: don't hit her at all. . HEY!! Who put that in my script!?! 


	8. Vampire Invatations

Disclaimer: O.o. I dun WANNA!!! I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T!!!!!! I DOOOOOONNNNNN'T WAAANNNNAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries*  
  
A/N: okay, time to type.. God I hate homework. Oh WAIT!!! I DUN HAVE HOMEWORK!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! ME SOOOOO HAPPY!!!!! Then again. I got to study.. Mou.. Oh well! Studying can wait! ^.^ Me stop with the delays so you could FINALLY read the chappie! ENJOY!^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_______________---------------------- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~____________------------------------------  
  
Chapter 08 Vampire Invatations  
  
"Fucking VAMPIRES!" Jou cries as he sets a vampire corpse in flames. Anzu, Mai and Honda help Jou by setting other vampires in flames, which had attacked them earlier on.  
  
"They seemed to have a plan this time." Mai said thinking about what the vampires had said to them.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Join us Hunters, help us with our goals" said one  
  
"Live in a world full of everything you want" another one spoke  
  
"You'll have to kill me ten times over first!" Jou cried advancing in an attack.  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
"I know what their plans are. To take over the world enslaving the humans, keeping them in fear and use them as food, whenever, wherever!" Honda speaks up from his silence.  
  
"How do you know that?" Anzu asks  
  
"It's obvious they want to rule the world and our blood is the main thing that keeps them alive" Jou says glaring at Anzu  
  
"Nice way to summarize, Jou" Mai sighs  
  
"Well I aint gonna stand here and wait till that comes around!" Jou sheaths his sword on his back and starts to walk the streets of domino city again. Honda, Mai and Anzu follow.  
  
***  
  
Mokuba stops drinking from his brother and lets the brunette fall to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Shuzuka, take Mokuba hunting, I'll take care of Seto." Bakura takes the young vampire and hands him to the ex-hunter next to him.  
  
"Yes sire {*}" Shuzuka takes Mokuba in her arms and speeds off. Bakura picks up Seto in his arms and carries him away  
  
***  
  
"-Click- Jounouchi -ZZZZ- in! -Buzz- come -ZZZZZZT- Do -ZZT- Hear me? -Click" Jou looks at his pocket and remembers the walkie-talkie that every hunter has. "-Click JOU!-ZZZZZZZZZZT- Click-" Jou takes out the thing and brings it to his mouth.  
  
"Yugi! What's wrong? You're not clear!"  
  
"-Click BZ- Mpires! -ZZZZZZZZ- HELP!!! -Click-"  
  
"Yugi! Where are you? KC mansion?"  
  
"-Click- YES!" the walkie-talkie picks up some faint banging on walls and doors "-ZZZZZZ- TROUBLE! -ZZZ- HURRY!!" The four hunters, who listened to the transmission, run to KC mansion  
  
***  
  
"Brace yourselves hunters! Were in a fight for our lives!" Yugi and the hunters put their backs together in small groups close together. The walls of the room of the KC mansion start to crumble and crack around the hunters. Vampire arms are punching through the walls. Yells for blood, hunter blood, the strongest kind of blood and the rarest.  
  
"Fight all you want hunters! A house full of vampires surrounds you! Give up" a vampire who succeeded to come trough the wall gins and waits for his fellow vampires to come through.  
  
"Ishizu, start the spell, we'll hold them off while your saying it" Ishizu nods. Hunters protecting her from the vampires surround her.  
  
"I guess that's a 'NO', VAMPIRES, FEAST!"  
  
"Sol I call you, I need you" the vampires attack the hunters in the now one walled room. The window wall.  
  
"Come to my call, Sol, the light of day" Ishizu takes a small glass sun out of a pocket, and places it in her hands. "Enchant this house with your light!" Hunter numbers fall to the ground, literally. Explosions, ashes, and fire spontaneously appear around the room. Ten vampires gone, a whole lot more to go.  
  
"SOL LIGHT! COME FORTH!" The small glass sun glows a small orange yellow and red color. It radiates and pulses with light. Some of the old vampires notice the artifact and disappears, some of the new vampires, smart new vampires, follow. At LEAST two hundred vampires stayed out of the thousands that came. They succeeded to kill all but seven. Ishizu, Yugi, Yami, and four others.  
The light that emanated from the crystal sun engulfed the whole mansion. The light surrounds them all  
  
***  
  
"What the hell!?" Honda stops behind Mai and Jou, Anzu follows. "There's a huge light emanating from the mansion! At midnight!"  
  
"That's a last resort." Mai says in awe. "Ishizu only has until day breaks"  
  
"We should go. NOW." Anzu bumps into Jou backing away from auras.  
  
"We can't run from vampires," Jou turns around, "But we can kill 'em!". His fire enchanted sword flames as he pulls it out and points it at the on coming vampires  
  
***  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Seto asks himself. 'I'm not home, 'cause my home is not a run down train station.' he thinks.  
  
"You don't like it?" Came a familiar voice  
  
"Fuck you Bakura!" Seto launches himself off the bed he was just lying on, seconds ago. He jumps on Bakura to the ground.  
  
"I guess you want to be on top, right?" Seto's eyes widen as he jumps off the vampire in disgust.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Bakura raises himself off the floor and looks into the hunter's eyes. He pins the brunette to the wall.  
  
"Everything." he whispers into the CEO's ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~_______________---------------- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________--------------------~~~~~____ {*}---- Shuzuka means this as creator and master at the same time  
  
Okay, chapter nine is supposed to be a lemon thingy, but hey, look what ff.net are doing! They are taking off all visual lemons and reported lemons. I am posting this fic on www.mediaminer.org too so if ya wanna see the lemon you can go there. It's under my name Niricko, but it's not up to date yet. I will tell you when I post the lemon there so you can see it. I don't want to risk getting booted off of ff.net, for I already hand two stories taken off for a reasons I have no clue at all. So ya.  
  
Shade: *Hit's Niricko over the head* That's for hitting my Bakura!  
  
Niricko: owwww.... Ya, I think I deserve that. but it's not funny!!  
  
Bakura: HAHAHAAAA!!!!  
  
Niricko: *evil death glare*  
  
Bakura: AHAHAHAhahah- oooooooookay. EEPS!!! *runs yelling* THE POLL IS STILL THERE ON CHAPPIE SEVEN!!! 


	9. 09 Vampires to, can make love

Disclaimer: I own this idea!........................................................ but not YGO........ . ;  
  
A/N: O.o! I can't believe I actually got some more reviews! Well I finally finished Not so Innocent #faint clapping sounds in the background then die really quickly# .... There goes my clapping box... anyhow, here is the next crappie to this fic. Finally, eh?  
................................................................................................................................................................  
Chapter 09 Vampires too, Can Make Love  
  
I pin the hunter to the wall. His breath quickens at the closeness that I am to him. Affection for me emanates through and from him. As I put my lips to his neck, he tries to back away, but he's on the wall. I raise my ahead a little and whisper in his ear "Everything..."  
His body stiffens and tenses as I say the word. His head slightly fell forwards as he tries to stay conscious. Mokuba took too much of his blood. Damn it!  
I gently wrap my arms around Seto and bring him forwards in an embrace. Seto closes his eyes and leans on me relaxing his muscles. I hold him in my arms, petting his head, calming him down.  
A moment later he realizes again, where he is. In my domain, not his mansion. He tries to pull away, but I step forward to press him against the wall. He can't move. He pulls his head back only to be pushed into a kiss. I run my tongue along his cut lip from before, and demand entry to his mouth. He refuses. I run my hand under a Seto's turtle neck shirt up to his chest. The cold runs shivers through his body. He tilts his head back and slightly gasps. I press my hips onto him and fully seal his mouth with mine, taking my tongue and rolling it around in his mouth. Brushing the top of his mouth with my tongue, a small sound emanates from his throat. A moan. The small scratches on his lips re-open and a small amount of blood enters my mouth. His thoughts fill my mind.  
  
'No! I wont give in! He's using me... Do I really want him? He's a VAMPIRE! It's all an illusion, he'll end up using me. But... what else is there to fight for? Mokuba is gone, and he was the main reason that I fought for. I fought for his safety. Now, He's a vampire... Fuck this!'  
  
The brunette finally made up his mind. He warps his arms around me and kisses me back. No one can resist me, I get what I want, no less. More, pulling me closer, wanting me, giving into his inner passions. We walk away from the wall.  
With my free hand, I put it up his shirt. I stop kissing him and lift his shirt over his head and throw it away form us and kiss him again, roughly.  
Me, being shirtless already, get pissed off trying to undo his belt. He laughs while we kiss. Screw the belt! I Take my hands away and bring my hands to his shoulders and dig my nails into his skin. His arms around me loosen in pain and his lips barely touching mine, he gasps. I grin and push him onto the bed.  
I climb onto him and sit on his thighs and look down at his face. I smirk at his pain and lean towards the little bleeding marks on his shoulders. I lick the wounds of their blood and then to his neck, up his neck, to his jaw, to his lips to his tongue. I try again at his belt, but these days they make them so hard! So I rip the stupid leather belt off of him and throw it away. His hands play upon my back, trying to push me closer to him. I refuse and fiddle with his zipper and succeed to open it.  
I stop kissing him and get off his thighs, pulling off his jeans. I can hear his heart beat go faster and faster. Does he know what I'm actually going to do to him? What I am doing to him? He'll taste it and always want it. He'll comeback.  
  
(...some time later...)  
  
I lift myself off of him, but he wraps his arms around my torso, pulling me down. I purposely bite my lip with one of my fangs to make it bleed.  
  
'He'll be infected with my blood and come back for more...' I give in and lower myself to him and he kisses me. The blood form my lip is now in him. He now starts to kiss me under my chin, along my neck, but stops and goes straight to my earlobe.  
  
"hhhhhhaAAA" My breath cut short from this mortal. He's the one to give me my emotion back and rule the world with me...

........................................................................................................................................................

Okay, so I put the beginning and the end of the lemon here. If you really want to read it, and see what happened when I put '(...some time later...) you can go to and search for 'Niricko' 'cause that's me! .  
  
Hopefully this will go as well as I think it will. I got it all in my head! Can't wait to see the finished product. I bet you can't wait either! -  
  
Until next chappie or fic C YA!  
-Niricko . 


End file.
